fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. OC 2016
Super Smash Bros. OC 2016 (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズのOC2016, Super Smash Bros. The 2016 Wars) is an Fan-Game consisting of Original Characters and OCs and some fan-made Franchises and Original Franchises. It will be featured on the Nintendo Wii U, 3DS and suprisenly in the future of the Nintendo NX. Although this is only Fan-Made which it allows OC's in or also called "Fan Characters" to join the Cast of Nintendo, also characters from Non Nintendo Consoles not whole a lot of them are joining the game, This means that No Full time Xbox or PlayStation characters will join so sorry no Kratos or Master Chief or some minor Rated M characters will make it to the game, Although characters that made it to a Nintendo Console from PlayStation or Xbox can join, Surprisingly Anime Characters can join but cannot be a lot since it's Nintendo and 3rd Party characters that have done some Nintendo console apperances. This is also RedHero14's Last Smash Bros. Fan Game before retiring from the Wiki due to low Wiki popularity. The Game is expected to be released Q16 for both the 3DS and Wii U while the NX version is soon to be revealed. Also it has been confirmed that some YouTubers will be playable in the game as well. Characters The Characters are the fighters that Brawl in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016, representing each universe in which they belong. Each Character on the lower roster by each other is released by date by Mario going first. There are 2 type of characters, Starters which means the Character is playable from the start and Unlockables that are not in the game by the release and only accessable by being unlocked by a certain mission. 9 Characters so far have been Deconfirmed to be in the game: Kratos, Master Chief, Ridley, Shrek, John Cena, NES Link, Black Mage, Desi The Snow Cat '''and '''Jenny Adan. However some of these Deconfirmed characters will return as Expansion Characters for Free DLC or some as Regular DLC. Use SSB2016 Fighter Chart for easier stuff. *Note: The Bottom selection screen is by release day Alternate Costumes *Click Here Intended Characters/Deconfirmed Characters *'Kratos: '''Kratos Never apperaed on a Nintendo Console and always appears in the PlayStation Related Games. *'Master Chief: Master Chief is from a Rated M Game and only appears in Xbox Related Games. *'Ridley: '''Troll Vote, Ridley is too big and if he ever makes a apperance, he will be a Low Tier Character. *'Shrek: 'Shrek turned into a Internet Meme and is Ruined into the "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" Stuff. *'John Cena: 'Due to RedHero14 Used to liking WWE, He now hates WWE and Deconfirms John Cena *'NES Link: ' Got more of the 8-Bit Apperance than he has *'Black Mage: 'Black Mage gets no representation at all, Another Final Fantasy Character will appear in instead of Black Mage. *'Desi The Snow Cat: 'Desi was Deconfirmed due to being so Negative on RedHero14's Facebook Account about the Depression Journal on his DA Page about him and Jenny not giving him any attention. *'Jenny The Shark: 'The Same Thing Mentioned for Desi's Deconfirmation. All deconfirmed characters have the possibility to return as Expansion Characters. DLC Characters ''None at the Moment Match Ups Stages The three games feature considerably different stage selections, which is one of the primary differences between the three games. The three versions share only 15 stages. The 3DS version features more stages based on handheld console games,The Wii U version features more stages based on home console games. The NX version features even more stages based on some games. Several stages in these games, however, ignore this distinction. In addition to new stages, several Past Stages, known now as "Familiar Stages", reappear in both versions of the game. Only one Familiar Stage is shared between the two games. The 3DS version features a total of 60 stages with 15 unlockable stages, 30 of which are new and 20 of which are familiar. The Wii U version features a total of 80 stages with 21 unlockable stages, consisting of 50 new stages and 30 familiar ones. The NX version will come out soon with the stages when the console is released. 3DS Wii U NX Modes Multiplayer *VS Mode *8-Player Smash (Wii U exclusive): In this mode, up to eight players can play in Smash battles. *Special Smash (Wii U exclusive): In this mode players can change the options to create custom battles (such as changing the body option to metal will make all the fighters metal) up to 4 players can play in this mode. This mode does not effect records and stats. *Smash Run (3DS exclusive): In this mode, up to 4 players have 5 minutes to traverse a huge dungeon-like environment, collecting various power-ups and facing enemies from various games. After the time limit, the players fight in a battle utilizing their boosted powers, and can then do subsequent matches with those power-ups. **Players are also able to have items set to their characters via character customization. *Smash Tour (Wii U exclusive): Players take control of Miis moving along a game board, collecting characters and power-ups in order to win the final match, with each fighter collected acting as one stock. Single Player *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode *Home-Run Contest *Trophy Rush *Target Blast *Multi-Man Mode *Training Mode *Event Mode (Wii U exclusive) *Special Orders (Wii U exclusive) *Trophy Box (Wii U exclusive) Development SSBOC16 was announced on July 9th 2014, it would consist of Characters from Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, Komani, Namco Bandi, Fireball Studios and other companies are joining in. Microsoft and (Some characters that made no appear on nintendo consoles) Sony will not be making any apperances so this leaves out that '''Kratos from the God of War franchise and Master Chief will make no apperance in the game, However some characters like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat actually did appear in nintendo console before so it's possible it'll happen. Also Fan characters are even allowed in, Anime characters were also another thing to be added in but they must have a good moveset to do so. Gameplay changes Console Differences The Wii U and 3DS versions of the game were shown to have distinct art styles from one another in that the 3DS version uses flatter shading and optional black outlines to make characters easier to see at a distance, a graphical style reminiscent of other 3DS games such as Fire Emblem: Awakening and Pokémon X/Y. These outlines are customizable and players can change the size of the outlines or get rid of them completely. As stated before, many of the stages are version specific, with the 3DS version having more stages based on handheld console games, and the Wii U having more stages based on home console games. There is no cross-platform gameplay between the Wii U and 3DS versions due to the exclusive stages to each version however, one can create customised fighters in the 3DS version using the character customization feature and send them to the Wii U version. In addition to this, by connecting the two games (or using a special downloadable application), the 3DS can be used as a controller on the Wii U version; this, however, cannot work vice versa. In the 3DS version, there is up to the usual amount of fighters on one stage, with four. The Wii U version features up to eight players at once, though this is only available on a limited selection of the stages. Trophies are different between the two versions, with the trophies in the 3DS version being mainly from handheld games, while the trophies in the Wii U being primarily from console games. When it comes to music, each stage on the 3DS version has only two music tracks available, as was the case in Melee. On the other hand, the Wii U version sees the return of Brawl’s My Music option, with a large selection of tracks available for each stage. The NX version however is unknown since it's console release has not been revealed yet. Gallery Trivia